ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazuki Fujiwara/Alternative Outfits
This page is for other outfits Hazuki Fujiwara has worn in the series but are not considered consistent or not in the anime itself. Please keep them properly organized. For information, normal outfit descriptions, and images please view the actual page. Dresses/Fancy *'Kimono - '''Pale green kimono with darker green markings on the flaps of the sleeves, along with small orange spots randomly place. At her chest/waist is an orange piece that goes around her body with dark green lining and a yellow string/cloth that is braid-tied around the orange part. On her back is an orange bow, almost resembling her normal hair bow. *'Kimono 2 - A very plain, orange themed kimono *'''Ep 47 Kimono - Light orange with pale/creamy orange and soft colored markings. Dark orange bow. Later on when she wears it, it has a big white furry neck. *'Red Dress - '''A red dress with long sleeves and peach bows/ribbons all over it. *'Peachy - Wearing her normal glasses and bow, Hazuki wears a peach-pink dress with small puffy sleeves and dark orange lining. Along with a very big orange bow at her lower back. *'Modest Wealth - '''In one episode during Nobuko's story, Hazuki is seen in a formal rich girls attire consisting of her normal bow, a short shawl-like top and dress. She has light gloves and also a pearl necklace. *'Chinese Rider - 'In one episode when Hazuki is kidnapped, Aiko and Doremi struggled to think of a good spell to save Hazuki and as a result they kept changing her transportation. At one point she appears in a soft purple colored kimono-like gown with a dark purple sash and bow around her waist. Her hair is worn up in a chinese style held with a gold comb and orange pins. *'Magicians Assistant: A dull yellow-gold long sleeved dress with white segment around the neck area and a pair of heels. Elaborate *'Fancy Ballerina - '''Depicted in one TCG, Hazuki wore a pale orange dress with pale pink frilly details going down the center and neck, matching the tank top styled straps on her shoulders. Around her waist is an orange piece with small pearly blue orbs decorating the skirt. She also has orange earrings, orange ballerina slippers, fluffy wrist cuffs, a fluffy headband piece circling her ponytail with the pearly blue orbs throughout her hair, and a golden-orange heart crown with two red gems. *'India - A dark orange T-shirt with a pale yellow very big cloth wrapping around her lower half like a long skirt, while hanging over her left shoulder with orange and gold designs along the bottom. She also has a jeweled necklace and a red gem in the center of her forehead. *'Victorian Goth - '''A dark blue dress with lolita twist. Her sleeves are white and frilled with blue princess puffs at the top of each shoulder. Her skirt has multiple layers while a bow is at her lower back, along at the bottom of her head attached to a blue and white frilly bonnet piece. She still wears her orange bow. *'Wedding - 'A peach dress with big, white, off the shoulder flap segment at the top with small white bows on each shoulder. Along with gloves above her elbows and a giant bow on her lower back. The bottom of her skirt has thin ruffles, while her white-peach skirt/train part is very long. Around her neck is a white necklace with tiny gem, and a double peach bow on her head with pale translucent veil. Her flowers are bright orange and are in a white wrapping with a small ruffled bow. *'Gold Princess - 'Later, after the above, Hazuki is then changed to be a princess. Her hair is worn the same but with a big gold crown and golden hairbow. She wears a very pale yellow princess dress with above the elbow white gloves and a gold choker with a big green gem attached to it. Holiday *'Chrismas - 'Hazuki's Christmas outfit is a dress with ruffled trim, long sleeves and normal white finger gloves. She has a shawl over her dress and wears a two-tiered hat like Doremi and tall red boots with pale orange under-coloring. *'Spirit - 'In one of the Halloween scenes, Hazuki is dressed as a dead figure/spirit/ghost. Seasonal *'Bathing Suit 1 - 'Black and orange themed bathing suit. *'Swimsuit - 'Blue and yellow with pink and white polka dot towel and black swimmers cap. She also had goggles. *'Winter - 'A gray-brown, long in length jacket with multiple straps and a red scarf. Sports *'Wrestling - 'A dark orange bathing suit piece with the shoulders and cloth pieces on her hips being pale yellow ruffled material. Along with a red ribbon around her neck, on both hips, and on her right wrist. She also has on orange kneepads and pale-cream boots with red lacing. *'Tennis Star - 'A peach T-shirt with yellow lining and neck and a single green fuzzy wristband on her right wrist. Her skirt is pale green with a wrap on the side and two thin orange lines going around the lower half. *'Gymnast - 'A Blue bathing suit like gymnist outfit with a single orange V-shaped stripe with flats. *'School - 'Various swimmer and sport school uniforms. *'Volleyball - 'A green shirt and dark teal shorts. *'Fisher - Attire consisting of a blue top with white neck, and a spiked lined yellow skirt. Her hair is worn the same but with a messy-knot ponytail on the top of her head. *'Cheerleader' - A white top with peach lining, orange skirt and shoes, white socks, and golden-orange pompoms. Casual *'Big Shirt - '''A very long, loose green shirt that looks to be a few sizes bigger then Hazuki. Her bow is ivy green. *'Peachy Sailor - While doing exercise on the schools chin up bars, Hazuki wore an orange tanktop with white neck, white shorts, and white shoes. *'''Warm Weather Wear - Orange tanktop with a white 2 on it over a white T-shirt and pale orange shorts. *'School Casual - '''T-shirt with yellow vest and dark blue pleat skirt. She also had white leg warmers and flats. Work *'Nun - In an episode of Sharp, Hazuki and Aiko both appeared wearing nun outfits during the opening. *'''Shrine Maiden - *'Crossing Guard - '''A soft blue colored uniform consisting of a jacket, hat, skirt, heels, and white gloves. *'Explorer''' - *'Fortune Teller' - In an episode of Naisho, Hazuki disguised herself as an old, chinese merchant. *'Marching Band' - In promotional art for the series the ojamajo wore cute, puffed marching band-esque attire. Hazuki's was orange and white with flats and golden musical markings. Also appears in TCG. *'Tank Driver - '''An Army man's helmet. Other *'Strange - A dark faced Hazuki that was trying to get out of a chimney/well. She had a very big blue/pale-white sirt. *'Sumo - '''In one episode of Sharp, Aiko, Hazuki, and Doremi were turned into sumo wrestlers. In another episode she had been transformed into a sumo wrestler for a split second. *'Serving - 'White apron with single pale yellow pocket and white bandana over her normal clothing. She had a serving spoon with her too. *'School - 'Various school uniforms. Including a brown themed one in Nobuko's story. *'Boy - 'Hazuki loses her bow and her hair is cut to ear length with some spikes. She wears an orange top with a pocket at her chest, white neck, buttons, and ends of her sleeves. She also has tan shorts, short white socks, and orange tennis shoes. *'Unique Witch Tool - 'Pink sunglasses with eyelash markings on the top and gold beads. When worn it lets you see through objects. *'Adult - 'In the first Naisho episode when Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki aged themselves up, Hazuki wore her hair straight down with multiple small bangs and without her one part of hair on the right side of her head, smaller glasses, and a white-tan hat. With a pink and orange themed knit-like top with the sleeves pulled back and pale pants. *'Piggy - 'Hazuki dressed in a big piggy costume in one TCG *'Toy-Soldier - 'A red jacket with multiple gold pieces, black pants, cuffs, and furry hat. She also carried a rifle. *'Samurai - 'A dark blue bodysuit with dark green-gray armor that looks to be heavy on her. *'Band - 'In a special band image of Onpu and the Ojamajo, Hazuki wore a green version of her motto/dokkan/naisho top while everything else stayed the same. Her keyboard was plain black. *'Sparkling - 'In another song based image, Hazuki wore the same frilly, sparkling dress with flowers that all the ojamajo (minus Onpu) wore. Her's being pale peachy-orange. *'Karate - 'A plain white karate uniform with black belt. Another image depicts her with a blue belt. *'Balding Smarty -''' Often in Nobuko's stories, hazuki is portrayed as a very smart professor. 'A balding old man who is short and stout and wears lab attire with pants and her usual glasses. *'Animals - 'In animal form, Hazuki usually keeps her hair bow and glasses and often a tuft of her bangs. *'Manga: 'In the first manga Hazuki was depicted wearing a blue skirt, while everything else remained the same. In the second manga, she was shown to wear a pink top with darker pink spots and sleeves, a pair of flats, and white socks matching her white collar of her shirt/dress. *'Old Lady - 'In an episode of Sharp Hazuki disguised herself as a cute old woman. She wore a dull pink dress with ruffle lining, dark pink flats, a dull red jacket with ruffles, and a pair of smaller glasses. She also had a lilac purse and wore her hair all pulled up in a single bun, covered with a pale colored cloth with her orange bow under it. *'Toddler - '''As a little girl she was only seen in the kindergarten school uniform, but with her shoes and a short pleat orange skirt. Category:Lists Category:Fashions Category:Outfits